Fate:Miscellaneous
by MiracleHeart14
Summary: Random short stories of the female protagonist with the the handsome, dreamy male Servants.
1. Karna (Warmth)

It was a normal day at Chaldea, you doing your normal duties as the only capable Master of saving the world. You walked through the hallways, hugging yourself, trying to prevent cold from consuming you. Even with the long sleeve uniform, the cold air managed to go through the clothing.

The air conditioner had broke down, causing for the entire facility workers to go through the day in the cold, until it is fixed. However, lucky you, you didn't to go through it for the entire day. As you were about to enter to your room, you halted/

"Master" someone called, you knowing who it was, turned around with a smile on your face.

It was your boyfriend, none other than Karna, Son of the Sun God. To the other people and Servants in Chaldea, they had questioned you so many times as for how you fell in love with someone like him, his poker face and blunt, straight forward words. To you, it didn't matter, love is love. It wasn't easy for the two of you of had gotten together because when you confessed to him, he responded he didn't feel worthy of you, and remained you that he was only a weapon for you to use as you pleased. Though, as time went on, with you constantly telling him he wasn't a tool and all, he started warming up and sometimes, if looking really close, you would spot red tints on his cheeks.

"Karna" you said, talking his hand and tugging him inside your room. Once inside, you hugged him, and placed your face on his torso. "Karna, you don't have to call me Master. You can say my name."

The Hero of Charity apologized and hugged you back. "Sorry, (Y/N). I encountered Mash in the hallways and she informed me that you wanted to see me"

"Yes" you replied, resting comfortably. The reason you wanted to see him was because he was so warm. Anywhere he went, he radiated off heat. "I missed you so much, and…." you wandered off, nearly falling asleep.

"You wanted me to provide you with warmth, right (Y/N)?" he used his right hand to hold your chin and lift up your head, seeing your eyes and blush on your face. He lowered his head, meeting his chapped lips with yours, you returning the kiss back. Your arm raised up and tangled in his white, soft, messy hair, his blue ocean eyes gazing at yours until he closed them as you did.

By the time the kiss had ended, you saw that the both of you were in lying in your bed. Separating yourself a little bit, your blush had returned, especially when you saw the positions the both of you were in. You raised you head to meet with face, seeing his poker pace to that of a smile.

"Would you like me to further warm you up?" he asked, sneaking one of his hands in your uniform and stopping when reaching the hem.

You understood the meaning of his question, so with a really red face, you nodded, giving him your approval. You weren't going to be able to go to sleep with the heat given to you this night.


	2. Arthur Pendragon (Birthday Present)

The alarm clock set off at exactly 7:00 AM, making you grown, wanting to sleep a lot longer. Since being the only Master that could maintain Servants and handle the Singularities, including Mash, it became hectic, you not recieving much of your own time or sleep. Even when it was your birthday.

Yet, you got up and changed, putting on your usual attire on doing your hair. When seeing that you were done, you made your way to the door, only to stop when the door slide open, not for you, but for the Servant with blonde hair and blue-ish color eyes, holding something in his hands.

A cake.

"Ha, good morning Master" Arthur greeted, smiling at you.

Your face heated up, always whenever he said 'hi' to you, or complemented you. He was so handsome, his, eyes, lips, bod-. You stopped yourself from going in deeper of your thoughts, and focused on the man before you.

"Same to you" you replied back.

"I made this for you" he said, lifting the cake he had in his hands. "Dr. Romani told me it was your birthday, so I made you this".

You knew of Arthur's incredible cooking skills, but you never thought that he was also great at doing cakes, especially when he was a king during his time.

You raised your own hands to grab the delicious looking cake. You took a few moments to marble it; different flavor layers, cookies all around the rim, small edible decorations, and the 'Happy Birthday' written on it.

"Thank you, Arthur" you happily thank him, placing the cake on one of your tables.

While you did that, you failed to notice that the King of Knights was right behind you, that when you turned around, you gasp when feeling something on your lips.

Arthur's lips.

He was kissing you.

Your entire face lit up, your body in full shock from what was happening.

Seconds later, his lips parted from your own, his eyes looking at yours, and a small teasing smile on his lips.

"That's your gift" he said, his voice full mischief. "Happy birthday, Master"

He left, leaving you still in shock, placing your finger on your lips, remembering his lips upon your own.


End file.
